


Inner Peace

by Naaklasolus



Series: Unsung Heroes: Guardians [6]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: Rebels
Genre: Alternate Universe, Fluff, Gen, Grandparents & Grandchildren, Meditation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-17
Updated: 2018-08-17
Packaged: 2019-06-28 17:15:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 383
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15711705
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Naaklasolus/pseuds/Naaklasolus
Summary: Meditation isn't just for Jedi.





	Inner Peace

**40  BBY**

 

Edric Halcyon let out a sigh as he noticed his randson starting to get antsy. "Focus, Fenn." The old man said as he opened his eyes to look at the seven-year-old child who let out a huff in response

"But this is so boring, _ba'buir."_ The boy grumbled as he played with the grass he was seated on before looking up at the old man with bright blue eyes. "Why do I have to do this? I can't even use the Force like you do!".

"Yet you are still connected. Even Force-attuned like yourself carry a certain awareness, Fenn." Edric points out as he stretched, wincing as he felt  pop in his back. Damn, he was getting old. "Jax and Rav can teach you all they want about your pa's culture but this meditation? You may not see it now, but it will save your life one day.".

"How?".

Edric smiled as he rested his hands on his knees, leaning forward a bit. "Jedi and Mandalorians are more alike then they want to admit, kiddo." Edric responds as he reached up to tap his chest, directly above his heart. "Adoption, core values, beliefs. Regardless of how many claim otherwise.".

"I know that but what does meditation have to do with it?".

"A warrior guided by emotion and a clouded mind is doomed to fail while a warrior guided by instinct and a clear mind is blessed to succeed." Edric answers as he felt the Force buzz around them, smiing at the boy. "Men like Skirata and Mij allow their emotions to guide them, and what happens?".

"They get hurt a lot." Fenn answers instantly as he seemed to realize something. 

"It helps us find balance which results in clear minds and so on." Edric explains as the boy leaned towards him, listening intenty. "What I'm teaching you is that you don't need to choose either side of your heritage, you can be both and use both as a way of becoming who you are meant to be. Even if it's small stuff like this.".

Fenn sighed. "I know that too but why can't you teach me something cool?".

Edric smirked as he reached forward and ruffled the brat's red locks, causing the brat to pout at him. "When you're older, kiddo.".

 

**Author's Note:**

> To all readers, I hope you enjoyed this!
> 
> Additional Notes:
> 
> \- I'd just like to point out that Edric is a big guy at 6'5, which means he's practically a giant compared to his grandson.


End file.
